


This isn’t ‘just’ a date

by Green_Sphynx



Series: A Silver fox Hal and college student Barry AU [2]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Alternative Timeline, College Student, Full Course Meal as seduction method, M/M, Silver Fox, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Silver Fox Hal takes college student Barry on a date to an overly classy restaurant to seduce him with a whole lot of food





	This isn’t ‘just’ a date

If the kid had looked good in a sweater vest the day before, he looked _delectable_ in a tux.

The tux was a little ruffled in places, like it had gotten stuck just the wrong way for just too long in a closet, and it wasn’t entirely well fitted, but he looked broader and older in it. More handsome, less cute.

No, never less cute. He was adorable, face flushed pink as he stumbled out of the apartment complex, fidgeting in his handsome tux. The bow tie added definitely more to the cute than to the handsome.

He was also ten minutes late, but Hal could not regret asking such a cutie out if he looked like that.

Hal leaned over to open the door of his convertible for Barry, smiling his most dashing smile at him. “If I’d known I was practically picking you up at home, I’d have parked on the other side of the street.”

“I’m so sorry I’m late.”

Barry really did look sorry. Another few points for him, there.

“Don’t worry about it. We will make it to the restaurant just in time for our reservations.”

“Thank god.” Barry slipped into his seat carefully, as if he was afraid a wrong move might damage the car. Hal resisted laughing – that would not be courteous on a first date with a shy college kid – and calmly walked around to take his own seat and start the car.

He mentally gave Barry another point on his score when he didn’t look fazed at all by the way Hal sped through traffic.

His reaction at the door being opened for him when Hal pulled over in front of the restaurant… now _that_ was golden. Barry stammered and floundered before giving Hal a desperate look for help, as if it wasn’t obvious what was expected from him, and only finally got out of the car when Hal gave him an encouraging nudge.

Hal waited just a moment before getting out as well, just to enjoy the sight of that nice little butt as Barry stood, but it was a bit ruined by the bad fit of the tux. He made a note to himself to get Barry a nice fitted tux as soon as possible, if this date worked out.

“Come, don’t be nervous.” Hal offered Barry his arm to take, and Barry hesitated for another long second before slowly hooking his own arm through Hal’s. Hal beamed at him, and he was graced with a shy smile in return.

He could get used to seeing Barry smile.

“You table is ready, Captain Jordan.” A waiter all but jumped them to lead them to their table, and Barry fidgeted the whole way on Hals arm. Maybe taking Barry out somewhere classy hadn’t been the best idea after all… but Hal didn’t want to be cheap on a date that was meant to establish him as Barry’s sugar daddy, if all went well.

Barry fumbled once more when the waiter held out a chair for him, but once he was safely seated some of the tension seemed to finally leave his posture.

“ _Captain_ Jordan?” He questioned softly, and god, his eyes were beautiful, sparkling with such innocence as he peered at Hal from under his lashes shyly like that.

“Be the best pilot on the test force long enough and they make you a captain,” Hal shrugged as if it was no big deal. “I work for Ferris Air. Used to be a test pilot for years, and the best they had too. Then they demoted me to a desk job with a promotion.”

Barry laughed at that, and Hal just wanted to eat him up right there and then.

Luckily there was a waiter to distract him from devouring his date, so he ordered them a good bottle of wine while they received the menus.

“Don’t look at the prices,” he instructed, seeing Barry pale the moment he opened his menu.

“I can’t- this is a joke, right?” Barry was stammering, his voice pitched high in shock. So Hal hushed him with a smile, honestly holding back from laughing at the cutie.

“It’s not. But don’t worry, it’s all my treat, and I’m not expecting anything in return for it either. Don’t think I’m trying to guilt you into being with me by spending a little money on you.”

“A _little_?” Barry’s voice broke, and he retreated back against the backrest of his chair in mortification, sinking down between his suit’s shoulder fillings as if they could shield him from his embarrassment.

“It’s just food,” Hal insisted, before gesturing with his menu. “Pick anything you like. I especially recommend the mackerel souffle they offer as an entree.”

Barry made a small, overwhelmed sound before ducking into his menu.

 

Hal would say the date was a success.

Despite Barry’s oft embarrassed nature and his fidgeting at the style and class of the restaurant, he had warmed up a lot to Hal once the food was brought out. He all but inhaled his soup before noticing Hal laughing, then proceeded to apologise profusely for his lack of manners until the entree arrived. He visibly held back with this course, but Hal made sure the waiters brought them an extra basket of bread to go along with it and subtly slid most of that over to Barry.

The salad proved Barry was all but insatiable, and the main course was a lost cause with how fast it disappeared. Hal made sure most of the cheeses went over to Barry as well, but he was honestly impressed at the complete lack of restraint with which the dessert went down.

He made sure to order Barry a second dessert, just because he could.

By the end Barry was pleasantly tipsy from the wine, but far from drunk. He was chatty and smiling and adorable, and Hal wanted to kiss him more than he had ever wanted anyone on a first date.

“So, Barry,” he started slowly, eyes locked on the slightly reddened lips as they pressed against the curve of the wine glass, “could I interest you in a cup of coffee back home to end this date?”

Barry paused, eyes widening slightly as if only now remembering this had been a date all along. Hal knew it was on the bold side to ask Barry to come home with him immediately but if Barry had enjoyed the evening half as much as Hal had, he just might have a chance.

“Before we do… anything,” Barry made an awkward little motion with his glass that didn’t look anything like the sex he seemed to be implying, “I would want us to be clear on what we’re starting here. I’m… definitely interested, but I want to know exactly what I’m getting into.”

Hal nodded, lips pursed. “That’s entirely fair. I will explain you what I expect from you, and what you can expect from me in this relationship.” Barry’s face had been flushed a little from the wine, but new heat rose to his cheeks at Hal’s choice of words, so Hal made sure to emphasise his point. “Yes, Barry, a _relationship_. I’m serious here. I know I offered you a sugar daddy half jokingly, but I don’t want just a playmate. Is that okay with you?”

“Absolutely,” Barry blurted, almost cutting Hal’s question of. “It was the only thing I wasn’t sure of, so…”

Hal really could help the grin growing on his face after that.

Barry was serious too.

He just had a wonderful date with an extremely cute man who was young enough to by Hal’s son, and he wanted a relationship with him.

Hal wasted no more time to get the waiter back to pay because he had a sexy young man to take home and kiss.


End file.
